dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Yi Kuan
Profile *'Name:' 严屹宽 / Yan Yi Kuan *'Also known as:' 严宽 (嚴寬) / Yan Kuan *'English name:' Kevin *'Profession:' Actor, singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Chinese zodiac:' Horse *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress Du Ruo Xi *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy (2001 graduate) TV Series *Love and Passion 万水千山总是情 (post-production) *Win the World‎ (post-production) *The Eyas (2019) *The Legend of Jasmine (2018) *Love in Hanyuan (2018) *The Legend of Flying Daggers (2016, guest star) *Ensanguined Youth (2016) *Ice Fantasy (2016, guest star) *Chinese Hero Zhao Zi Long (2016) *The Shaw Eleven Lang (2016) *Sisters (2016) *The Three Heroes and Five Gallants (2016) *Hai Shang Si Lu (2015) *The Romance of the Condor Heroes (2014) *God of War (2014) *Dating Hunter (2014, cameo) *Modern Father 岳父太囧 (2014) *Chun Tian De Jiao Xing Jia 春天的绞刑架 (2013) *Longmen Express (2013, cameo) *Blood Promise (2013, cameo) *Girlfriend's Lover 闺中密友 (2013) *Love Love 恋了爱了 (2013) *Heroes in Sui and Tang Dynasties (2012) *Ma Zu (2012) *Lord of Legal Advisors (2012, guest star) *Mystery of the Blue Butterfly 蓝蝶之谜 (2012, cameo) *Tie Xie Nan Er Xia Ming Han 铁血男儿夏明翰 (2012) *Xi Fe Shi Zen Yang Nian Cheng De 媳妇是怎样炼成的 (2012, cameo) *The Glamorous Imperial Concubine (2011) *All Men Are Brothers (2011) *Palace (2011, cameo) *Da Jiang Ru Jiang Kai Ze Sheng Wang 大唐儒将开漳圣王 (2011) *The Legend of Crazy Monk (2010) *Beauty's Rival in Palace (2010) *Sheng Si Mi Ju 生死迷局 (2010) *Ghost Catcher: Legend of Beauty (2010) *Indanthrene 阴丹士林 (2010) *Feng Huo Chang Chen 烽火长城 (2010) *Love in Trouble Time (2009) *Leng Cang 冷枪 (2009) *Da An Zu (2009) *Fan Zui Qi Lu Shi 犯罪启示录 (2009) *The Last Princess (2008) *Good Morning Shanghai (2007) *Big Shot (2007) *Liao Zhai 2 Yan Zhi (2007) *The Legend of Lu Xiao Feng as Ye Gu Cheng (2007) *Qing Tian Ya Men (2007) *Loving Insurance 情爱保险 (2007) *Chun Tian Hou Mu Xin 春天后母心 (2006, cameo) *Bicheonmu (2006, guest star) *The Life and Death Love 生死绝恋 (2006) *Golden Years (2006) *Liu Nv Dang Pu 六女当铺 (2005) *Wind Warrior (2005) *Young People of Border Town 飞天潜龙 (2005) *The Prince of Qin, Li Shimin (2005) *Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Wu Dang (2003) *The Ming Dynasty 大明王朝惊变录 (2003) *Meng Li Hua Kai 梦里花开 (2003) *Qiu Chao Xiang Wan Tian 秋潮向晚天 (2002) *Taiji Prodigy (2002) *Chasing Dream 追梦 (2002) *Two People Is Better Than Being Alone 一个人不如两个人 (2001) *Qi Ren Qi An 奇人奇案 (2000) *Bi Xue Qing Chou 碧血情仇 (2000) *Love Web 心网 (2000) *The Blessed Family and The Sun, Moon and Star 情牵日月星 (1999, cameo) *Love Letter 情书 (1999) Movies *Whisper of Silent Body (2019) *Once Upon a Time (2017) *The Chinese Widow (2017) *L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties (2016) *The White Haired Witch of Lunar Kingdom (2015) *Forever Young (2014, cameo) *The Love of Three Smile: Scholar and the Beauty (2010, cameo) *Momentary Beauty (2007) *Beijing Fairytale (2004) Soundtracks *Say I Love You Again (再一次说爱你) - Love Love (2013) *Love Love (恋了爱了) - Love Love (2013) *The You I Love (我爱的你) - Love Love (2013) *Falling Leaves (落叶) - Qiu Chao Xiang Wan Tian (2009) *Rely (依赖) - The Last Princess (2007) *Breaking Fragments (断章), The Last Princess opening theme song (2007) *Only Have Love (只有爱) - Golden Years (2006) *Don't Be Afraid, There's Me (别怕有我) - Two People Is Better Than Being Alone (2001) *Waiting for Love (等爱) - Qi Ren Qi An (2000) Endorsements *Coca-cola *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Dove Chocolate *Siemens Cell Phone *Dell Computer *Hao Qing Toothpaste External Links *Official site *Sina site *Sina blog Category:CActorCategory:CSinger